06 kwietnia 1972
thumb|left|80px 8.15 Matematyka w szkole: Matematyka w klasach matematyczno-fizycznych - XV (z Krakowa) 10.55 Dla szkół: Język polski dla klas VII - Henryk Sienkiewicz (W) 11.55 Dla szkół: Język polski dla klas III-IV lic. - Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński (W) 13.50 Mechanizacja rolnictwa (z Poznania) 14.35 Mechanizacja rolnictwa (z Poznania) 15.20 Politechnika TV - Fizyka rok I - Dynamika ciała sztywnego cz. II (z Gdańska) 15.55 Politechnika TV - Fizyka rok I - Dynamika ciała sztywnego cz. III (z Gdańska) 16.30 Dziennik (W) 16.40 Dla młodych widzów - Ekran z bratkiem - w tym film z serii: „Przygody Tomka Sawyera" (W) 17.40 Magazyn ITP (W) 17.55 „Morskie spotkania" program pt. „Stoczniowcy z Zamechu" (z Gdańska) 18.25 Wiadomości dnia (Ł) 18.45 „Bieriozka" - tablice w wyk. zespołu radzieckiego (W) 19.20 Dobranoc (kolorowy) (W) 19.30 Dziennik (W) 20.00 Przypominamy, radzimy (W) 20.10 „Tajemniczy klucz" - film fab. prod. ang. od lat 16 (W) 21.00 PKF (W) 21.10 „Anna z Postolina" {z Katowic) 21.20 „Wieczór z piosenką" - transmisja z Klubu Piosenki ZAKR (W) 22.05 Miejsce dla sztuki - rep. (W) 22.35 Dziennik i wiad. sport. (W) 23.00 Politechnika TV - Fizyka rok I (powt. z Gdańska) 23.35 Politechnika TV - Fizyka rok I (powt. z Gdańska) thumb|left|80px 17.00 Scientist speaks - jęz. ang. w nauce i technice 17.30 Dla dzieci: koncert powitalny „Mioduszka" (film kol.) 17.40 Filmy polskie: „Gdańsk - Stare Miasto", "Stara wieża", ,.Passacaglia na Kaplicę Zygmuntowską" (kolor.) 18.10 Animowane filmy węg. (kolor.) 18.45 ,,Paradoksy cywilizacji" (kolor.) 19.20 Dobranoc (kolor) 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Na rosyjską nutę", występ Lud. zesp. Pieśni i Tańca im. Piatnickiego (kolor.) 20.40 24 godziny 20.50 „Dwóch na torze" - film dok. prod. radz. (kolor.) 21.00 „Brzoza" - film fab. prod. jugosł. od lat 16 (kolor.) 22.00 Scientist speaks - jęz. ang. w nauce i technice thumb|left|80px 9.45 On the Farm 10.00 The White Horses 10.25 Deputy Dawg 10.30 Swim 10.55 Magic Roundabout 11.00 Closedown 12.55 Tresarn 13.25 Interval 13.30 Joe: Joe Moves House 13.45 News; Weatherman 13.53 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Harlem Globetrotters 14.25 Racing at Aintree 16.20 Play School 16.45 Clangers: 3: The Chicken 16.55 Blue Peter 17.20 Boss Cat 17.44 Hector's House 17.50 National News and Weather 18.00 Nationwide 18.50 Tom and Jerry 19.00 Spy Trap 19.25 Top of the Pops 20.00 It's Murder. But Is It Art? 20.30 The French Way 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Weather 21.20 Emma's Time 22.40 24 Hours 23.25 The Railway King 23.50 Weatherman; followed by National and Regional News and Weather (all except London and Wales): Close thumb|left|80px 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 19.05 Open University 19.30 Newsroom; Weather 20.00 Europa 20.30 Francis Durbridge presents.... 21.20 Show of the Week: Dave Allen at Large 22.05 News on 2 and Weather 22.10 Yesterday's Witness 22.50 World Cinema: The Balcony 0.10 Closedown thumb|left|80px 16.40 Nuts and Bones 16.55 Rumblie Jumblie 17.20 Magpie 17.50 News 18.00 Grampian News 18.10 Win a Word 18.35 Crossroads 19.00 Plus Tam 19.30 Film: "Surprise Package" 21.00 Max 21.30 This Week 22.00 News 22.30 Cinema 23.00 Viewfinder 23.30 Golf Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (TVP 1) z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 (TVP 2) z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Grampian Television z 1972 roku